Chain Mail 2
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Birdo deletes the same chain letter email that Yoshi got. Yoshi knows how to beat it, but can he tell her how in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshinaruto: I realize that I was supposed to make a sequel in August but I forgot I said that, and Happy Birthday to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIO, BUT I DO OWN MY STORY :)**

**CHAIN-MAIL-2**

_I was sleeping when I heard a noise. I sat up and turned on my lamp. I looked in front of me to see a little girl with a knife. She jumped towards me and-_

"Yoshi!"

"Huh?" I said, I went to sleep at about 2:00 in the morning so I was tired. The man standing next to my bed was a friend of my dad. He probably sent him here to check on me, but I think that they had a fight recently, so I guess they aren't friends anymore.

"Why didn't my dad come himself?"

"He is out of town for a few days and sent me to check on you, how are your legs doing?"

"The doctor said it would be a while before I could walk, it may even take awhile for me to crawl."

We were talking to each other for a while and he didn't leave so he either had nothing to do, or he was trying to become friends with my dad again. I wander what he did that was so bad though.

Later at about 11:00 I finally fell asleep, and so did he.

"So has that stupid reaper bothered Yoshi lately?" Derek asked Birdo.

"Nope, not yet, but I gave Yoshi a knife to help defend himself."

"Oh well I guess Yoshi is death proof now." Derek said sarcastically.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

I felt something wet on my head. I couldn't tell what it was so I turned on the lights...it was blood. Across the room I could see that my dad's friend had been killed by the reaper and their was blood everywhere. At first I was hoping that the reaper didn't know I was their, but he saw me and lifted up his scythe. I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor, my legs were healed a little so I could crawl but I couldn't walk, and at that speed he would catch me for sure. I was trying to walk but my legs were to injured for me to even stand, so I just crawled as fast as I could, I was getting close to the door and he was following right behind me. I got out of the hospital and luckily I just got my license back and my car was close so I open the door and managed to pull myself up into the seat, turn on the car and start driving just before it killed me. I didn't know why it was after me again, but this time, I knew how to escape.

- - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Birdo was at home looking through her e-mail and she saw the same chain letter one that I got, and of course she deleted it. She never did believe me about it, but she will soon. She will know exactly what it was like for me...well maybe not exactly but similar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshinaruto: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been sick, busy, and a small hiatus at times. Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting so long for. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p><p>

**Normal POV**

"Is that Yoshi's car?" Birdo said more then asked. Derek looked behind him and saw Yoshi drive up to Birdo's house.

"What is he doing here?" Derek wondered before rushing down stairs to help Yoshi out of the car.

"Why are you not at the hospital?" Birdo yelled at him.

"The reaper attacked me again!" Yoshi yelled back.

"I thought you beat him." Derek said confused.

"I don't know, a friend of my dad came to check on me and when I woke up he was dead. What did he do wrong? He was probably asleep! There was no reason to kill him!" Yoshi said panicked like he thought the whole thing was his fault.

"How did you manage to get in the car if your legs are so badly injured." Derek asked.

"I had to crawl all the way to my car, good thing I had my license back or I wouldn't of had my car to drive."

"Well for now lets just get you inside" Birdo said and tried to help Yoshi out of the car. She and Derek were barely able to lift him since he was a Yoshi, and Yoshis eat A LOT of food.

After they got up to Birdo's room then helped Yoshi into one of her chairs.

"Hey um, did either of you guys get that message yet?" Yoshi asked them.

"Why did you send it to us or something? Derek asked back.

"No I was just making sure you didn't delete it." Yoshi notice that Birdo wasn't paying that much attention.

"Do you even believe me?" I asked her.

"Yoshi, I really don't think that there is a reaper that kills people that delete a message."

"Then explain my hand! This isn't a knife wound! It is a wound from a scythe! Why is Derek the only one that believes me?"

"Because Derek believes everything!" Birdo yelled

"I do not!"

"Lets just forget this! I will go back home and hope nothing happens while you keep living in a perfect world with nothing supernatural!" Yoshi stood up and walked towards the door.

"Um Yoshi..." Derek said like he was extremely confused.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked angrily.

"You're standing up." Derek pointed out. Yoshi looked down and was very surprised when he realized that his legs were completely healed.

"Well I guess us Yoshis have good healing abilities or something." Yoshi assumed.

"Anyway I am going home while you guys can do whatever you want to." As Yoshi turned around the reaper was standing right there.

"Crap!" Yoshi screamed in shock and backed down to the floor.

"Now do you believe me Birdo?"

"What do we do?" Derek screamed in panic.

"Jump out the window!" Yoshi answered quickly.

"It is two stories up!" Derek yelled.

"Oh big deal! If I could manage to fall from what seamed like 20 stories up I think we can handle two!"

"On three?" Birdo asked.

"No just jump!" Yoshi said before jumping out of the window followed by the others and barely escaping the reaper.

"Is there any way we can beat it?" Derek asked.

"I beat it once but it came back, so I don't know."

"I think I know why he came back." Birdo announced.

"I deleted the message."

"You deleted it! Why would you do that! I told you to not delete it!"

"I know."

"Wait a second. If the reaper attacked just now because Birdo deleted the mail, then why did it attack you at the hospital?" Derek asked.

"Hold on, let me think for just a moment...Maybe...My dad's friend had deleted the message so the reaper killed him and then when he attacked me because I saw the death." Yoshi answered.

"So how am I supposed to beat it?"

"Well, I think that me reading the Bible helped the grim reaper and his scythe become tangible so I could kill him."

"That is like the easiest way to get out of something that I have ever heard."

"It isn't, because you have to do this before he kills you and some how manage to get his scythe from him. It isn't an easy task."

"So where can I get a Bible?" Birdo asked.

"Do you not have one?"

"...No..."

"Follow me, I have one at my house... If we can make it to my house anyway."

"What about me?" Derek wondered.

"Either follow us or stay away so you won't get killed."

"Bye!" Derek said as he ran off to his house."

"Wimp." Birdo said quietly.

**Yoshinaruto: Sorry about it being so short, I am having so much to do and a little bit of writers block too.**


End file.
